Pʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴ
by Ms.Britney Bitch
Summary: Just a bunch of Eremika one-shots. That's all.
1. Chapter 1

**So, Eremika...Please don't tell me I'm not the only one who ships it. It's not incest, for those of you who think it is...Was she even legally adopted-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything tbh**

* * *

><p>It was sunny day within the walls, the birds were chirping and everything was at ease besides the fact that there were titans outside the wall who were trying to get inside each passing second.<p>

A eight year old Eren was sleeping calmly on the dark coloured grass. While a young Mikasa was laying there next to him, a familiar red scarf practically covering her mouth. She observed the light blue sky that birds flew in.

"Mikasa?" Eren sat up.

"Yeah?" Mikasa looked at the boy, staying laid onto her back.

"Have you ever just..I don't know, want to go outside these walls?" Eren had always been so curious by the outside world that he couldn't explore because he was trapped in these God forbidden walls!

"Hmm.." Mikasa thought. "Um..I'm not sure, Eren. Isn't it dangerous though?"

"Yeah but.." Eren sighed, standing onto his feet. "There's just so much out there to learn about! I was born into this earth, yet I can't explore it.."

"Well, Eren, maybe one day that could happen." Mikasa sat up. "But that doesn't mean you can't make other life experiences here...maybe... Your first time doing something cool! Or something like that!"

Eren only turned away his gaze from her and sat back down beside her. "Yeah, I guess." He wasn't in the mood to argue this time. He really didn't want to stay trapped inside these walls.

"Okay.." Mikasa nodded, fiddling around with the red scarf around her neck.

"Something cool..." Eren mumbled. "Like... a first kiss?" He soon clamped his mouth shut.

"Oh!" Mikasa blushed lightly at the topic, bringing the red scarf to cover her face. "Sure! If you want that to happen or something, whatever though!"

"Did you have your..?"

"Nope."

"Oh.." Eren brought his knees up to his chest.

"Have you?"

"Nope." Eren shook his head. Why were they even talking about this?

A long silence took over the atmosphere once more. The two kids were awkwardly quiet.

"Mikasa?" Eren broke the silence. "Do you want your first kiss?"

"Um.." Mikasa thought for moment or so. "I guess I would, why are you-"

Eren only shrugged, he turned his gaze to Mikasa who gave him a slight smile.

"We should probably go home now!" Mikasa stood up.

"Yeah, we should but one more thing before we do!"

"What is it?" Mikasa asked.

"Don't tell mom, Armin, Dad, Or-"

"I get it! Don't tell anyone." Mikasa cut him off. "Now what is it?"

Without warning, Eren quickly gave Mikasa a peck on her lips and for the whole walk to their house, both of them stood quiet and Mikasa's cheeks were very heated. Keeping her promise, she said that she stayed in the sun too long.

* * *

><p><strong>That was my crappy one-shot, so yeah! I'll be doing these thingy's. Anything that comes to my mind or something people suggest.<strong>

**So umm..later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Even though I'm a Jean x Marco shipper, I ran out of idea's so I did this... What have I done to my OTP? I just tore it in half. Get it? Marco. Half. Ha ha-... No? Okay.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Mikasa was in the cafeteria, eating her lunch alone since a crowd decided to surround Eren again, bombing him with questions about the incident with the titans. Such as, "How big where they?!" Or, "Were you scared?!"<p>

Obviously, Eren was trying to calmly tell them that he didn't feel like talking about such things. After all, he saw his mom get eaten right before his eyes through the wet tears that strung his eyes.

Mikasa watched as Eren began to be unstable. "I should probably go help or something." Mikasa was about to get up and go to the crowd, but got stopped but a familiar someone.

"Hey Mikasa." Jean greeted her. "You look nice today, but when do you not."

"Um.." Mikasa cleared her throat, making a noise of discomfort. "Thank you?"

Jean walked in front of the female with _beautiful black hair, _Jean had once said. He leaned ever so slightly close to her face which only made her back up a bit. She knew what he was trying to do exactly. "So.."

As Jean continued to sweet talk her, and slowly getting to the part where he was to ask her to be his. He continued to lean close in on Mikasa. A rather rough tap was placed into his shoulder.

Jean turned his head over his shoulder to see who was behind him. "Jaeger.."

Mikasa took this as her chance to get away from Jean, probably watch them from a distance just in case things happen. Which most likely will, considering the relationship between the two males.

"What is it now?" Jean rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm just here to give you advice, you should consider staying away from Mikasa. Just saving you from heartbreak. Your not really her type." Eren crossed his arms. "I've known the longest, last time I checked, I don't think she's into asshole's with a face of a horse."

"Really?" Jean let out a fake sob. "Oh no! That my hurt my feelings badly!"

Soon enough, as Mikasa predicted a fight happened... again.

"You stupid ass dick sucking cunt!" Jean shouted, connecting his fist roughly to Eren's face.

"Ah!" Eren quickly kicked Jean in that one place, that happened to be where the sun will never shine.

"Ohhh..." The crowd around them whispered. The boys seemed to flinch a bit. That must have hurt.

"You... You little shit!" Jean tackled Eren to the ground, putting his hands on his neck.

"What is all the ruckus!" A loud shout was heard from the door, it was no mystery to tell who it was. But long story short, let's just say, that their punishment was rather tiring. Way worse than potato girl had it.

**[Later on]**

"That was really stupid you know.." Mikasa sighed.

Eren was on the ground, he was worn out. "Yeah, yeah...I know. Don't go ranting on about it. I've had enough today."

Mikasa only stood quiet looking down at the boy by her feet. "Do you need help going to your room or something?"

"No, I'm fine Mikasa."

"Mhm.." Mikasa held her had out. "Come on."

Eren let out a sigh of annoyance and lightly took her hand, why must she always do this? He's not a baby. He can take care of himself.

"You're an idiot.." Mikasa mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**I did this in the spirit of Christmas, don't judge. Only thing I could think of. Don't judge me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my gay mind. ㈎9 ㈏0**

* * *

><p>"Mikasa!" Eren fell to the floor, accidentally dropping a Christmas present. It was a small box. A necklace fell out.<p>

"Oh, Eren! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to crash into you like that!" Mikasa as well fell to the ground, she took notice of a necklace. She picked it up from the ground. "I think you dropped something..." She admired it, it looked very expensive.

"Well, actually that was for you." Eren sighed. "I was gonna give it to you in front of everyone because... reasons!"

"Thank you..." Mikasa smiled at him, keeping the necklace in her hands. "I feel bad I didn't get you anything huge for Christmas..."

"Don't worry about it, like people say, Christmas is the year of giving." Eren returned the smile to her. "Here, let me help you with that." He took the necklace out of her hands. Putting around her neck, not having to lift up her hair since it was cut like he suggested.

"I like it."

"It also comes with this." Eren handed over a envelope. "It's something i've been wanting to say for a long while, I couldn't say it to your face so I wrote it down."

Mikasa looked down at the letter. "You mean, you want me to stop treating you like a baby? I told you that I-"

"No, no!" Eren chuckled slightly. "Yes, but no not that... just.. read it!"

Mikasa laughed. "Okay, but still, I do not baby you."

_Dear Mikasa, I have been feeling things for the longest while now. I feel something that I thought I've never thought of before, everyday I get teased for having a thing for Levi. At first it was funny but then it wasn't, because that's when I realized, I love you. I love as in love love you. For the longest time you have labeled as 'family' but not anymore. For this Christmas I ask one thing from you and it's okay if you say no..._

Eren watched as she read it, her eyes widened and seemed moist. She looked up at him.

He took the teary eyed female's hands with his own and lightly squeezed it. "Mikasa Ackerman, will you be mine from this day on."

Mikasa nodded, tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. "Yes!" She hugged him. Her Christmas wish seemed to come true.

"I've been meaning to do this in front of everyone, but you know, they'll find out themselves anyways. Let's go, we have a Christmas dinner to attend." Eren smiled down at her, wiping a tear free from her cheeks. He softly kissed her forehead and they both walked off. Hand in hand.

"I think that's them!" Armin whispered. "This is gonna be great." He chuckled a bit, he had hung a mistletoe over the door specially for Hanji and Levi. Just for the heck of it, it is Christmas after all, everyone knows that you must kiss under the mistletoe.

Footsteps were coming up ahead, but it wasn't who they thought. It was Eren and Mikasa

"Oh... it's you guys.." Jean soundes a bit disappointed.

"Nice to you see you too, Horse shit, Merry Christmas by the way!" Eren shot a little glare at Jean.

"He didn't mean it like that." Armin defended Jean, that last thing they needed was a fight, during Christmas dinner. "We were just expecting someone else because... look up."

"Ah, mistletoe." Mikasa sighed. "Classy."

Armin shrugged, with a slight smile on his face.

"Wait mistletoe..that means.." Eren bit his lip.

"Oh.. well then.."

"Well, tradition is tradition." Eren shrugged. He pulled Mikasa close to him, placing a hand on the side of her face, lightly caressing it. Leaning slowly close to her face till his lips were lightly placed upon the soft lips of her own.

A light pink grew onto Mikasa's face, this was a Christmas she'll never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Ew, I have school tomorrow...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So, anyone here think Kyoya Ootori is hot? Like... I'm legit wishing he was real. Anime man, why can't they be real? But anyway enjoy this thing! Anyways, this has been inspired /Veryinspiredalot/ by the show Once Upon A Time. It is one of my many obsession. So this chapter is kind of...AU-ish.. Oh shh! I was out of idea's!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, okay, did I fucking stutter?**

* * *

><p>"Just a little further!" Hanji said in excitement, keeping a book full of fairytales by her side, almost like if it were a map.<p>

"I swear..." Eren sighed. "You need major help, Hanji, I don't know how many times we need to tell you. Fairytales aren't real!"

Armin looked at the two people by his side. "Hanji, maybe we should turn back and get rest. You seem out of it lately, fairytales are nice but just not real. Maybe last mission we went on you got severely injured by a titan and... things happened to your head..."

"No!" Hanji shouted at them. "I'm normal, I'm not out of it as you say! We're almost there anyways, look!" She pointed at a forest.

The three slowed down there houses as they began walk into the forest.

"Look Hanji, I'm not a savior of some fairytale people. I will not find a girl sleeping in the middle of the forest. The only thing we're gonna find here is twigs. Now let's all be saviors and turn back where we could actually help humanity by killing titans." Eren stated once more, the only thing they could do was talk of her out of whatever she is doing. She's still a bit crazy, like usual, so physically dragging her wouldn't do anything but get sense knocked out of them.

"No, I told you a million times more come on!" Hanji got off her horse, as well as the two males. They both followed her. Hanji was looking through the book pages while she walked. "Hmm.."

"This is ridiculous..." Eren shook his head.

"Just go with it." Armin instructed. "She's not gonna find anything anyway so let's just get this walk in the forest over with."

"We're nearly there!" Hanji ran deeper into the forest without warning.

"Hanji!" The two boys yelled, chasing her from behind.

"We're here!" Hanji cheered, jumping up and down.

Armin and Eren appeared, out of breathe. "Okay, good, see there is nothing so let's just-" Armin stopped himself, a coffin? In the middle of the forest? Is that..?

Hanji ran forward towards the object, inside it was a girl. She looked liked she was sleeping. In her hands were flowers, her beautiful black hair was shoulder length. She was magnificent to Hanji, for she knew who she was.

"What did I tell you?" Hanji looked at the two boys. "What did I tell you! There she is!"

"Hmm... lemme guess." Eren crossed his arms. "This is Snow White, what am I supposed to do? Slap her awake because I have the 'magical savior powers' Hanji, come on. It's probably just a girl who fell asleep in the forest. She's probably dead or something, let's just take her back safely before any titans could appear."

Before Hanji could answer, seven tiny men appeared. "Not Snow White, not dead, but cursed. A sacrifice she made herself. A sleeping curse, it's been 19 years since then, she would be 34. Unfortunately, she has been stuck at the age of 15. You the savior, we... have been waiting for so long and it's finally happened! Go head. Look at her."

"True loves kiss..." Hanji muttered to herself, squealing in excitement.

Armin motioned Eren to go, supposedly 'get it over with.'

"Okay, I've been nice guy too long. Fairytales aren't real! Snow White isn't real! Funny Hanji, you got me! Now get out of that dwarf costume Levi!" Eren sighed.

One of the dwarfs whistled, out came all the fairytale characters. Even some fairies. Proof was needed, a wolf came out of the forest. The wolf transformed into a girl once a red hood was placed upon it.

"Eren I think your screwed.." Armin whispered to him.

Eren stared a bit in disbelief, slowly walking towards the coffin. His eyes popped out of his head. It was the most beautiful girl he seen. She had a lovely white dress along with a red scarf around her neck. The coffin had opened, Eren didn't notice who had taken it off. He was busy staring at the girl.

"I guess this is part when I... but I don't even know her!"

"Eren, just do it!" Hanji rolled her eyes. "Take that as a order."

Eren looked down at the girl, he stared for a moment. He started to lean in, he held her head up for support and softly kissed her lips.

The female eyes had opened, but it wasn't long before she slapped Eren across the face. "What are you doing?!"

"I-" Eren couldn't answer. "I... I woke you up... I think.."

The girl only stared at him for a long moment, bringing out her hand for him to shake. Where as Eren thought she was him slap him again. "Thank you."

Eren took her hand and shook it. He noticed that she had her scarf over her face but what he didn't know was that she was blushing.

**[Later on]**

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Eren asked, after all he's guessing the female might be is true love, so shouldn't they be... together?

"I must stay here with my people, thanks for the offer. It is my duty after all, thank you once more, Eren Jaeger."

"Wait, we never got your name or exactly who you are and how you all got here." Armin stopped his horse from walking.

"That's a long story..." The girl sighed and bowed."Mikasa Ackerman, the love child of Snow White and Charming."

The three nodded, where as Hanji was beaming. She already knew that.

Mikasa and a little dwarf watched them go. Eren looked back to see Mikasa standing there. He smiled.

"Ma'am, why didn't you go with them? You could have been happy, your true love is riding away!"

"I know... I know..." Mikasa nodded. "But who else would take care of everyone. We'll meet again anyways, whether it's in a another life or a few more day's, we'll find each other. Like my mother and father said** True love will always find you**."

**-x-**

"People of the enchanted forest!" Mikasa sighed. "I have been awoken as you can clearly see, but... I'm clueless on everything, but I can assure that we're safe from the outside world. From what I see the Blue Fairy put a protection spell. Many questions are swirling through my head as in 'Where is the evil queen' or 'Hey, I've been asleep for who knows how long, how old am I supposed to be' many many questions, but the only thing that's important is getting back to our realm... I just realized. We need the savior for that! So from here by on.."

Mikasa looked around for a moment, and a specific little dwarf caught her attention. "Grumpy! Grumpy will take order of the forest, he will watch over you guys." The princess was-soon-to-be-queen grabbed her hood and put it on.

"Your majesty..." A little girl shouted. "Where are you going"

Mikasa stopped for a moment, turning back to the crowd. "I'm going after the savior..."

She ran out of the forest as fast as she can, but little did she know of the dangers out there. The deadly and feared, titans.

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy trash? Yup! Do you have pink eye? Possibly! I know it's not good, I was sleepy when I made this to be honest...<strong>

**Someone call Sachiko from Corpse Party to stab my eyeball out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, another Christmas thingy! So before I go on with this Christmas Eremika one-shot, I was thinking of making another Corpse Party story [Seikomi doe], a Resident Evil story or something I'm really a genius at... A DUMBASS STORY ABOUT EITHER ONE OF THESE ON CRACK-**

**Sorry, I'm high right now and shit. Crack addiction! Anywhore, I don't own Attack On Titan.**

* * *

><p>It was that time again, the time of giving. The time of laughter and joy spread out through everywhere. Everyone only hopes that the titans won't happen to break in on this lovely day, it's Christmas day!<p>

Everyone was having a good old time, meanwhile, Mikasa seemed a little worried. She was fiddling around with her red scarf that Eren had given her long time ago.

"Hey Mikasa." Armin went by her side. "Still worried I see?"

"Armin, you don't understand!" Mikasa took a breathe in. "What if... what if he's not happy about it? What if-"

"You're worrying too much." Armin cut her off, giving a pat on the back. "You'll be fine, Merry Christmas Mikasa."

The blonde haired boy walked off, probably to get more cookies. He had been munching on them a lot.

Mikasa sighed, wrapping her arms around herself till she felt a pair of arms around her waist.

"Oh hey!" Mikasa had jumped a little, it was Eren.

"Hey, you okay? You've seem kinda jumpy lately." He gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fine... it's just.." Mikasa smiled, gently taking the males arms and wrapped them over her stomach. "It's Hanji again, the girl scares me sometimes!"

"Don't blame you, you get used to it though... especially after so so sooo many experiments." Eren sighed, giving his lover a small peck on the lips. "Merry Christmas." He removed his arms from Mikasa and went to chat with his friends.

Mikasa took a breath in. She finally retained a calm state, smiling softly and went to have a good time with everyone else.

**-x-**

Ah, it was that time. The part people loved about Christmas. The time they received their presents.

"Heels?" Levi lifted up a boot that had a rather very tall heel. He shook his head, he knew where this was leading to.

"Well yeah, you kinda bost up because you are tiny bit short" Hanji laughed at her clever word play **'tiny', 'bit,** and **'short.'****  
><strong>

Everyone laughed at Hanji's short Levi joke, except Levi, he was just sitting there with no emotion at all. Well maybe a disapproving look but other than that, nope.

"Every year.." he muttered. "Always something."

"Here." Eren handed Mikasa a wrapped box. "It's not much though."

"How about I give my present before I open yours." She placed the present onto the nearest table.

"Okay, If that's what you wa- What did you get me?!"

"I'm not sure if you'll like it but.." Mikasa took Eren's hand and placed it upon her lower stomach. She kept a calm expression and smiled. "I'm with child... You're not mad, are you?"

"Depends... how long have you been keeping this from me?"

"A month.."

"Then I'm mad." Eren shook his head. "Just raging, why couldn't you tell me sooner."

Mikasa laughed slightly, bringing her lips to Eren's.

"This explains a lot..." Hanji nodded. Considering the fact that in the past month Mikasa refused to go on any missions and specifically said that she was not well. Also her recent weight gain.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm tired c:<strong>


End file.
